lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dalek Extermination of Earth
The Dalek Extermination of Earth is a playable Doctor Who level in LEGO Dimensions, upon purchase of the 71204 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot The Doctor has discovered a hidden message in the TARDIS memory banks from his future self! Help him in his daring bid to rewrite the future and save the day! Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Clara Oswald To find Clara Oswald, you need to find a plant shoot in 2015 London near the subway entry. Once located, water a plant shoot with a character or vehicle with the Water Spray Ability which will allow the plant to grow and bring out the parts to build the Locate Keystone. Use that to locate the rift on the road near the gates and, once activated, the vortex appears to reveal Clara and K1, who then grows larger and holds her hostage. Use a character with the Magic Ability character to defeat K1 with boulders three times. You then need to blast his face with a character with the Silver LEGO Blowup Ability and save Clara. Rule Breaker * 245,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Boomerang * Water Spray * Laser * Dig * Electricity * Vine Cut * Grapple * Magic * Silver LEGO Blowup Section One The Daleks had invaded London in a distant future and it's up to the Doctor to put an end to the invasion. When the level starts, The Doctor lands in a devastated subway station. To get to Central London, use the Sonic Screwdriver to open the broken shutters. Once going up from the subway station, when approaching the Central London area, you will see a Dalek energy shield that is being heavily guarded, proceed to destroy the first shield generator. Once you destroy it with the Sonic Screwdriver's Sonar Smash, the Daleks will come at random times even after travelling to different time periods, so defeat them while getting across. Also, a Dalek spaceship will destroy the top portion of a double-decker bus before you can get up there, so you need to find a way to get across to the other part of town. First, destroy a hapless Dalek to use its lasers to destroy its fellow Daleks floating above a ruined TARDIS Pad. Then proceed to rebuild the TARDIS Pad which will open the TARDIS Instruction Manual and, once finished building the TARDIS, use it to get inside the Control Room where you'll rebuild K-9 from scratch to destroy some silver boxes covering the Control Console, then use the TARDIS Travel section to travel to 21st Century London. Section Two Upon reaching present-day London, lead the Doctor to the garden circle where you'll destroy a planter box and a trash bin to build a Technology Pad wherein the Doctor will activate a truck that plants a tree onto the ground in the middle of the circle. Once the truck leaves, the Daleks slip in: destroy them at once. When that is done, travel back to 2025 London. Section Three When returned to 2025 London, defeat the Daleks that showed up, and climbed up the tree to get up to the ruined double-decker bus as a bridge and get across of another part of the road. This leads to the Dalek spaceship sending the bus a bit into a hole in the middle of the road. Once reaching to the other side, you'll see the second Dalek energy shield generator. Use K-9 or any character/vehicle/gadget with the Silver LEGO Blow Up Ability to destroy some Silver LEGO Objects to build a lifting device: use it to get to the second floor of the building and activate the Technology Pad to lower the shield holding the generator. Take down some more Daleks and then head over to the TARDIS Pad near the Arch to travel back to 19th Century London. Section Four Upon reaching Victorian London, head over to the building from the apocalyptic London in its construction phase and destroy some boxes (use K-9 for the silver bicycle) to build a heating pump in order to melt the ice covering ladders to leading to the wheel that allows you to move the window to whichever part of the building you wish to move. Move it to the second window on the third floor, when that's done, go back to the TARDIS and the TARDIS Pad to go back to 2025 London. Section Five More Daleks will show up once you return, so destroy them at once. Lead the Doctor to the lifting device to get to the third floor and use the Sonic Screwdriver onto the Technology Pad to deactivate the shield on the generator, and destroy more Daleks on the ground. Go back to the TARDIS and TARDIS Pad to go back to Victorian London. Do the same to the window (moving it to the first window of the third floor) and return to 2025 London to destroy the generator with the Sonic Screwdriver. Section Six More Daleks arrive, and some broke through the Arch, revealing the I.M. Foreman Junkyard. Destroy the Silver Daleks with K-9. Get into the TARDIS or use any Stealth character to get behind the security cameras and go inside the Junkyard. Once inside, deactivate the shield and cameras. Proceed to break some objects near the location of the last generator and build a large floating cylinder. Get back to the TARDIS and the TARDIS Pad to go back to 2015 London. Section Seven Once there, use K-9 to blow a silver chest and build a push lever to break the locks of the Junkyard. To repair the paths for the battery device in 2025 London, repair a broken excavator to bring down some of the pieces and break apart a large yellow construction dump box to get the rest of the piece, rebuild the paths, and head back for 2025 London. Defeat the Daleks that shows up the moment you returned and push the cylinder towards the battery charger and use the Sonic Screwdriver to activate the cylinder. Jump onto the cylinder as it's starting to go up, and get off to the ruined building which has its entry blocked by glass. Use the sonic Screwdriver to break the glass and get inside the building. Then use K-9 to destroy the silver objects, revealing a Hacking Terminal. Hack in the terminal (four chips) to make the Dalek guarding the generator to go in disarray, and destroy the last generator. Head over to the ruined gates to get inside the Dalek Mothership to uncover the terrible results from the Dalek invasion. Section Eight Shocked to discover that Davros already had all the humans converted into Daleks, and after being briefly imprisoned, the Doctor quickly escapes to Trenzalore to find a way to stop the invasion before it actually happens. Use K-9 to break down the silver objects to rebuild a laser device and use the Sonic Screwdriver to activate the laser device which then breaks objects above a cliff to build climbing ledges that you can climb to get to the top. Upon getting the top, go to the left side of the cemetery to a spider-infested gate. First, break up the columns to repair the lighter at the end of the push path. Then, push the statue towards a lighter and turn the wheel of the lighter to light up the statue's torch. Push the statue back to the gate to remove the spiders and open the gate. Entering into the ruined deserted TARDIS will trigger the Silence to show up, and defeat many of them to proceed to the deserted TARDIS. When you get there, use K-9 to destroy silver objects to reveal parts to build climbing ledges to get inside the ruined TARDIS. Section Nine Once inside the ruined TARDIS, watch for the broken console and falling debris. However, use the debris to build the TARDIS Pad that will lead you and the Doctor to Skaro. Section Ten Once reaching Skaro, break the glass box with the Sonic Screwdriver and repair a Dalek manipulator arm, and repair another one by breaking some parts to build with. This will unlock the shield blocking the exit, allowing the Doctor to go down to the ground. Go across a bridge on top of a toxic waste river to find two leaking liquid columns, jump onto them quickly before they reopen. This will give parts of a puzzle involving pipes, once this is done correctly, this action will disable pipe pouring toxic waste. Use the TARDIS to evade the camera and avoid shields at any given time to get to a hacking terminal to override an unsuspecting Dalek sealing an elevator. Get inside there to face off Davros. Section Eleven Davros, already restarting the Daleks' attempt to colonize Earth, constantly taunts the Doctor that the Daleks will be unstoppable, the Doctor needs to find a way to stop the Dalek Earth invasion. In each of the three rounds, Daleks will come in waves attacking you, so you'll beat them up and avoid Davros' long-range attacks. Once his turn is up, break up three transistors at his disposal. Once these three are destroyed, start building the computer terminal which will have you matching two rows colored circles with the central circles. Once it is done, this will lead to a follow and match the pattern game which involves 9 squares forming a picture and changing the Daleks' target from the Doctor to Davros. Look carefully at the pattern and choose the correct sequence. If you get these patterns right, this will make the Daleks turn against Davros. Transcript Main article: The Dalek Extermination of Earth/Transcript Trivia * This is the second Level Pack Level to use archive audio. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, Ghostbusters!, and Mission: Impossible are the first, third, and fourth. * This is the only non-Dimension Crisis story to be exclusively made for the game. * Following the opening cutscene, a LEGO version of the 2014 title sequence is played. All previous incarnation of the Doctor - save for the War Doctor - make cameos in the intro. They appear as follows: ** The Eleventh Doctor hanging from a dial to the top left of the screen. ** The First Doctor hanging from a cog to the right of the screen turning counter-clockwise before losing his grip. ** The Second Doctor standing on a cog to the left of the screen. ** The Tenth Doctor running on a cog turning on the opposite direction to keep himself from falling. ** The Ninth Doctor holding onto a cog turning clockwise before losing his grip. ** The Sixth Doctor climbing onto the XII portion of the time tunnel. ** The Fifth Doctor floating down with an umbrella. ** The Third Doctor holding tightly onto a rotating planet. ** The Seventh Doctor sitting on a planet. ** The Fourth Doctor running across a rotating planet. ** The Eighth Doctor appearing out from the top of the "T" in the title. * This is the longest level for all Year 1 levels (both in the Starter Pack and Level Pack). * In 2015 London, in the store 3 of the Autons came out of, pictures of Green Lantern and Scarecrow from LEGO Batman are on the news. * Inside the Cyberman factory, on a bulletin board it shows a picture of Sarah Harding from LEGO Jurassic World. * Clara's dialogue is identical to that from her "Citizen in Peril" stint in the main game in A Dalektable Adventure. * It appears that Silver Lego Blowup vehicles no longer work to destroy the roaming silver Daleks. * It also appears that Growth Ability vehicles no longer work on the plant shoot. * To get the Minikit in Central London in the 1900s, you must use a character with the Relic Detection Ability on the snowman, blast the snow-covered LEGO overhangs on the shops, and melt the LEGO ice. Then you need a character with the Master Build Ability to rebuild Strax's carriage. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Levels Category:Wave 2 Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels